The Fire Lord and his Air Queen
by Lai Hiwatari
Summary: Zuko is Firelord and has been dumped by Mai. Why is he happy then? And what has this to do with a mysterious girl Misty? Read to find out. I can't start good with a story, but it always gets better. Please R
1. Chapter 1

**The Firelord and his Air-Queen**

I don't own Avatar. But I do own my self made characters.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

'Hey, Zuzu. Where is Mai?'asked Azula.

'On vacation.'

'Really?'

'Yeah. And leave me alone, will you?'

Azula observed Zuko. He didn't seem sad or something. He was looking relieved actually.

'You're not sad because she left you for Lee?'

'Listen, you don't know what happened. You know part of the story, not the whole, so go and bother someone else.'

'Alright, then, Zuzu. You know, I bet you can't find a girl who you can be in love with. The only girls you can get are the ones who want to get laid by the prince of the Fire Nation.'

'Yeah, just like you, except I don't scare people off. Like that Chang on Ember Island ahahahaha.'

Azula's face went scarlett.

'And I don't want you to call me ZuZu or Zuko. I'm the Firelord. Treat me with respect. Understand?'

'Yes, my Lord. I'm sorry.'

Zuko stood up and went outside. Stopped and sat down under the tree before the lake where he and his mother sat when he was young.

_Finally peace in the world. Mai loved me, and yet she left me. How things can change quickly. And yet, I'm not sad. I'm happier than ever. Why?_

* * *

_Somewhere in the Fire Nation..._

'Misty, come back here. Don't ignore me.' Lee demanded.

The girl named Misty ignored him and walked away from him. He followed her.

'Listen, we mustn't be here. It's the Fire Nation.'

'You've got a problem with this Nation?'

'Yeah. As a matter of fact, I have. You don't?'

'I don't.'

'I see. Well. Come on. Let's go. Sharon and Mira are waiting for us.'

They both turned.

* * *

Aang and Sokka were looking for wood.

'Hey, Aang. Look.' Sokka pointed.

'Yeah, nice flower. I want it for Katara.'

'No way. I'll give it to Suki. Besides, I saw it first.'

'OK.'

Aang looked at Sokka and asked:

'What's between you and Suki? You 2 acting odd.'

'Nothing. We're not acting odd.'

'Really?'

'Yeah. We don't see each other that often anymore, but I think I'm going to ask her to marry me.'

'What?'

'Just don't tell anyone.'

'You know I won't.

'Thanks.'

Aang smiled at him.

Katara and Toph were busy with cooking.

'Soooo...Aang is your boyfriend...When are you 2 going to get married?'

'When he ask me, of course.'

'Right.'

Toph sensed that Katara wasn't certain about this, but she said nothing. She wanted a boyfriend too, but no one has ever asked her out or something. Not that she was jealous on Katara. It was because Toph wasn't that feminine. She could cry herself into sleep sometimes.

* * *

Mira, Lee, Misty and Sharon were walking in the forest.

'Misty likes the Fire Nation.'

Mira looked up. 'So what?'

'Nothing.'

'Zuko restored everything his father and grandfather had done. Stop hating the Fire Nation.'

'Right.'

Sharon grinned. 'I've heard a rumour.'

'Share!' Mira said at once.

'It is said that Firelord's ex-girlfriend, Mai, has left him for Lee. And..maybe it is you. Do you like her?'

'What are you talking about? I've seen her only once and I don't like her. Besides I want someone else...'

Sharon said: 'She doesn't want you, you know that.'

'Then I'll do my best to get her.'

Mira looked sideys at Misty. She wasn't joining the conversation but looking straight forward, deep in thoughts.

She sighed.

_Misty will never fall for Lee. That girl is a real puzzle. How come?_

'Look, a tomb!' Lee pointed and making Mira jump.

They went closer and examined it. Sharon brushed a bit dirt of the tomb and gave a yell. They saw something on it. They read it:

_**Last words of a wise old man:**_

_**The Air Princess and the Dark Prince.**_

_**They will meet again. The existence of the world depends on this battle.**_

_**Mark my words. Hopefully the good thing will happen.**_

Misty felt a strange twinge in her stomach.

Sharon was the first to speak:

'An Air Princess? Wow, I thought only Aang and Misty were Airbenders.'

'Strange. A Dark Prince? There is no Dark Prince, right?'

'We don't know. What do you think, Misty?'

'I don't know.'

She turned her back on her friends and walked away.

Lee was watching her.

_She's acting strange. I think she knows more than she shows. What is it?_

* * *

**Author notes:**

A bit dreadfull, but it'll get better. I always have a big trouble with the beginning.

**Please R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the review:D**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Sharon brushed more dirt from underneath those lines.

'That's not all he said. Look: 'The Halfling has hidden powers the Dark Prince is not aware of. May the spirits help her...'

'What does that mean? Halfling? First an Air Princess and then suddenly an Halfling. Unless the Air Princess IS the Halfling.' Mira said.

'Pfff yeah. And then? You still don't know what an Halfling is.'

'Yeah...'

'Hey Misty. Where are you? She is gone? We must tell her this.'

They went after Misty and found her sitting on a rock, watching the fish in the water. They told her about the Halfling and weren't surprised to see her reaction to this.

'Don't be stupid. Yes, there is a Halfling and there is a Dark Prince, but I don't know so much about the Air Princess. I don't think there is one. What powers should she have then?'

'So you know. Who is this Halfling then? He isn't talking about the Avatar.'

'He's definitely not talking about the Avatar, seeing as his mother and father were Airbenders. No, he is talking about a girl and I think...'

'Yes?'

'I don't know.'

'Come on, Misty, you know. You just don't want to tell us.'

'I don't want to put lives at steak.'

'Well, thank you. We're your friends, you can tell us.'

'When the time is ready.'

'OK. Fine.'

Sharon turned her back on her and walked out of the forest. Mira shrugged at Lee and followed her. Lee stood behind with Misty.

'You know, you insulted her.'

'Really?'

'Yeah, a friend knows things about you which others does not. Not telling her and us what that inscription really means is like you don't trust us at all. Meaning we're not friends.'

'Friends or family, it is not the time for this secret to be revealed. Not to anyone. At least, not yet. I can tell you this: the Dark Prince isn't dead or anything, he's alive and lives in the Fire Nation. Ready to kill the Halfling when she shows up or her whereabouts, because he dóesn't believe she's dead.'

'And what is the link to the Air Princess?'

'I don't know...That doesn't make sense. She can't be the Air Princess, it's probably someone else.'

'So you know who the Halfling is?'

'Yes.'

'...'

'I can't say more. I'm sorry.'

'It's OK.'

* * *

Zuko went to prison to see his father.

'Father, where is Mother?'

'I don't know.'

'Yes, you do. I want to know where she is.'

'Why do you want to find her anyway?'

'She gave me something you never gave me.'

'Ooooooh yeah, she loved you. I forgot that.' Sneered Ozai.

'Yes. She did.'

'I'm sorry, but I really don't know. She might be alive, but where or how...'

'Enough.'

'When are you going to get married, Zuko? You're 18 years old now and as a Fire Lord you must marry soon, or else the council will pick someone for you.'

'That's my business, Father.'

And with that he turned his back on Ozai and walked away.

A big surprise was waiting for him at the palace.

'Uncle!!'

'Zuko!'

Iroh embraced Zuko and then followed him to a chamber. Zuko has missed his uncle and was glad he was here. He needs his advise more than ever.

'What's wrong, Zuko?'

'Uncle, everyone talks about marriage, but I don't think I'm ready. Well, I must find a suitable girl first, but yet I'm not ready.'

'How about Mai? You dumped her again?'

'No, she dumped me this time. For another boy, named Lee. I don't think he even knows that she exists. But that's not the point. I'm glad she's gone.'

'Why? You have another girl on your mind?'

'Not really, no.'

'Are you sure?'

'Yes. Why?'

'I was under the impression that you liked that little girl with that beautiful light brown hair and sea green eyes. You know, when we were banished from the Fire Nation and were looking for a safe stay.'

'What? I didn't like her. We didn't even talk. She bumped into you and you invited her for tea and I saw her when she was finished with her tea and was saying goodbye to you, remember?'

'Yes, and what happened when your eyes met?'

'Nothing really special.'

'You kept staring at her and she looked quickly at you and walked away. Before she turned around a corner she turned around. I have eyes, zuko.'

'Yes, but who cares? She is too young for me and even if I want her, I should find her first.'

'She was not too young for you. She was thirteen years old then. You saw her 3 years ago. She's now sixteen.'

'And who says she isn't engaged or married already?'

'She's not engaged, nor married.'

'How do you know?'

'I saw her and it fits with a legend. An old man foretold it. He described her very well, before she was even born! She has a mission to fulfill or she'll never rest. She doesn't know I know this and I'm not stupid to bring her in any danger. Anyways, she said she would marry when the time comes.'

'Wait a minute, tell me more about that legend.'

'I can't, Zuko. My own life depends on it. Promise me you'll never tell this. Never tell this story or people think you know stuff.'

'All right, I promise. But I want you to know something. I want a girl I love, not a girl who looks pretty, had every boy she could get. She must be special and a good heart.'

'With other words: mind your own business.' laughed Iroh. 'It's OK, Zuko. You're right.'

* * *

Aang was looking at Katara.

_Should I ask her to marry me? What if she says no and I lose her? Besides, it's going well now, isn't it? But every now and then boys are looking at her and talking to her. Maybe I SHOULD ask her to marry me. We can be engaged then for a year or so... Naaaaah. Not yet._

'Guys, I think I want to visit Zuko. I've missed him. We haven't seen him for 6 months!'

'Good idea, Toph. I want to go too. How about you, Sokka..Aang?

'Great idea. How about you 2, Momo and Appa?'

'Skrie!'

'Mwaaah'

'OK, let's go then.'

* * *

Misty turned around. Her friends were asleep.

_Goodbye. I'm doomed to stay alone. No need to bring y'all in danger._

She walked away.

Next morning Mira woke up early. She found a letter and woke the others. All looking worried:

**No need to bring you all in danger. **

**I'll find my own way, and you all yours. **

**Don't go looking for me or ask about me. **

**Love,**

**Misty**

They all looked at each other. Sharon wanted to say something, but they all heard a loud noise and looked up.

* * *

**Author notes:**

Strange girl, huh?

**Please R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It was Appa. He landed next to them and Aang jumped off.

'Hey, Aang. You alright?'

'Yeah, Hey, we saw you from up the air. We're going to see Zuko. You guys wanna come with us?'

'Sure. I've never met him. The famous Firelord. You're coming too, right Lee?'

'Er...Yeah...Sure.'

Mira, Sharon and Lee climbed on appa and greeted the rest of the gang. Then Aang jumped on Appa.

'Yip Yip.'

After an hour they've reached Zuko's palace.

They went in the palace and started looking for him. A servant showed them the way.

Aang opened the door and found Zuko and Iroh sitting on a chair.

'Aang. Katara. Sokka. Toph. Welcome. Long time no see.'

He hugged his friends. Iroh took his turn to hug his friends.

'Zuko, Iroh, I want you to meet my friends: Mira, Sharon and Lee.' Aang said.

'Hi.' Sharon and Mira said with a blush. Lee nodded.

'Hey. Friends of my friends, are my friends too. Come sit down. We're about to eat dinner.'

They sat down and started to talk. Mira and Sharon kept glancing at Zuko.

They ate dinner and Zuko showed them their room. He insisted they should stay.

When Zuko left the room, he heard them talking about...HIM!! He went into a secret passageway where he could see the girls and listen to them in case they said something interesting.

'He's hot!! OMG Mira, did you see him?'

'Yeah, even with that scar he's handsome. It makes him more...man.'

'Yeah. Wow, I wonder what she would have thought of him...'

'Ow, she would probably say that she don't have time to look at boys or men because she's busy with other stuff.'

'Yes. I guess... Personnaly I think she finds herself too cool for a relationship.'

'No, she's complicated. A real puzzle. A dissolved puzzle. And she's the only one who can solve herself.'

'I told her a hundred times to try with Lee. He's having a major crush on her. But she refused any date with him from the day we met him... I do hope she's not in trouble now.'

'She likes a peaceful and quiet life, you know her. But trouble often finds her.'

'I don't get it.'

'What?'

'She could have been married and have a child by now. I mean a lot of guys proposed to her, but she turned them all down. Why would she do that?'

'I've watched her. It's like she knows something that eats her from inside. Like she has a heavy burden on her shoulders.'

'Whatever it is, it must be very important and not a happy thought. She didn't want to share it with us. I guess we were too hard for her.'

'Actually, I'm glad she isn't here.'

'Why?'

'Because then, Zuko would certainly give her all his attention and I'm not sure she'll turn him down as well if he asked her somthing.'

'Yeah, she would.'

'No she wouldn't!' Lee's voice came from the door. The girls turned their heads to face him.

'I'm positively sure she would turn him down. How do you know she won't?' said Sharon.

'I followed her three years ago. She met Iroh and drank a cup of tea with him. He and Zuko were banished that time. When she finished and said goodbye to him, Zuko came around the corner. Their eyes met. I have never ever saw her give that look to a guy. A conscious, innocent, confused, curious look. I wanted to jump on him and kill him.'

'So that's why you don't like the Fire Nation. You don't like him. You're just jealous.'

'Of course I am. I wish she looked at me like that. when I met her around and asked her about where she was, she just walked away from without saying a thing! I was furious. She belongs to me. She'll marry me. Mark my words!'

'You've asked her like 100 times to marry you. And what did she said? She told you to stop wasting your time, because she's not interested in you and that you should look at other girls who are interested in you.'

'They can climb a tree. I want her.'

Mira and Sharon exanged looks and shook their head. The boy was stubborn. They've told him many times she won't fall for him. Lee spoke again.

'Now I think of it...Have you 2 ever see her smile?'

Mira and Sharon exchanged looks again and thought about it. Then:

'No, now you mention it...I've never seen her smile...'

'Me neither.'

'Strange.'

'Yeah. And now we want to sleep. So would you please go to your room and let us?'

'Yeah, fine. Goodnight.'

'Goodnight.'

Lee left and closed the door behind him.

Zuko waited a bit and then went to his room. Thinking about everything they said.

_They talked about that girl I've met 3 years ago. That's their friend? I don't know how she looks like anymore. They had interesting information. And less interesting information. That Lee has a major crush on the girl. From the sound of it, he'll never notice Mai. Poor Mai. _

_What's that burden they talked about? It must be that legend like uncle said. Ow well, they think I'm hot. That's something. _

Zuko smirked before turning the lights off.

* * *

Next morning they all ate breakfast. After that They went outside in the garden of the palace and sat on the ground. Zuko was in a meeting.

'Sooooo, what about you and Suki?'

'It's going well and...Aaaaaw no.'

'What?'

'The flower. I forgot to give it to her.'

Aang and Lee started to laugh.

'Not funny.'

They stopped laughing.

'Yeah, you're right.'

The girls were talking about make/up and all that girly stuff. Toph didn´t feel comfortable with this conversation so she kept her mouth shut and listened. Suddenly she felt Zuko coming.

´Guys, Zuko is coming. Something terrible must happened.´

Everyone turned around to see Zuko running to them.

´Zuko what´s wrong?´ Aang asked.

´A certain person, who calls himself the Dark Prince, has attacked a few citizens. He´s very strong and the soldiers couldn´t handle him. They´re dead too. The captain has just told me. I think I´m going to find him and fight him myself.´

´Whe´re going with you.´ Katara said.

´No, you can´t...It´s my problem.´

´We´re going with you, Zuko. You´ve helped me with Ozai.´

Zuko smiled.

´We´re going too.´ Sharon said.

Everyone turned their head to look at her.

´I want to do something. I have a feeling that it is our destiny to work togheter on this.´

Zuko nodded and smiled.

´Ok. We´re leaving tommorow. So rest.´

Lee gave him a dirty look and turned his back on him.

_I hope he´ll die in his attempt to fight that Dark Lord._

* * *

**Author notes**

Another chapter done. We´re coming to the point of the story...soon. Sorry for late updating. Lots of homework to do. I'll try to update every Monday.

**Please R and R**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

'Grandmother, Is there something you've never told me before?'

'What do you mean, Misty?'

'About my background. It was said that the Avatar was the last Airbender. But I'm an Airbender too.'

'Yes. So? You know you're an Airbender. And a damn good-one. But what is your point?'

'I saw an inscription on a grave. It is said that an Halfling will meet the Dark Prince and she has powers he does not know about. And then there stood something about a princess...'

Misty paused and observed her grandmother. She was staring at Misty. So she continued.

'I thought beating the Dark Prince was my destiny...but now I saw a princess was involved I'm not so sure about it anymore. I'm a Halfling, but I don't think I'm a princess. And especially not an Air-princess. I don't get it. You would say the Air princess is a pure blood... So I don't think I'm the one to finish him. How many Halflings are out there, actually?'

Her grandmother, Zira, sighed.

'There is something I didn't tell you before. Follow me.'

Misty followed her into the forest. All kind of thoughts were flowing through her mind.

_O no, am I the Airprincess? But how? Where is she taking me? I hope I've trained good enough to beat him when he crosses my path._

'Where here.'

She stopped dead in her tracks and looked up. They've arrived at a cave, with a door.

'This is that cave which you have forbidden for me to enter.'

'Yes, you were young back then. But now, it is time for the truth and your past must be revealed to you. Just follow me.'

'OK.'

They entered the cave and came in a big room, which was lit by diamonds. She saw a painting hanging across the 'room'. She run to it and looked at it. A tall man was standing with a beautiful woman, with long brown hair and green eyes. She was holding a baby who was smiling. The baby has sea-green eyes and light-brown hair. Very familiar, as she never has seen anyone with such eyes and hair colour. 'The prince and princess from the Airnomads' was written underneath.

Misty touched the painting. Zira aprroached her and sighed. Misty started to speak.

'That baby...is me...right?'

'Yes.'

'And those are...my parents... The prince and princess of the Air nomads...That means that you were the Queen and I'm the Air princess...'

'Yes. I'm sorry I haven't told you before. I thought it seemed best for you to grow up like a normal girl.'

'Normal girl? I've trained my ass off for a battle that'll come. I'm no normal girl!! Normal girls are dating guys,talking about girlstuff and play silly games and ...On my age they're married. I haven't done any of this things. I've never...'

She stopped. She saw Zira hanging her head, while tears were shining in her eyes.

'I'm sorry, grandmother.'

'It's OK.'

'Could you tell me something?'

'Yes.'

'Who was an Airbender? My mother or father?'

'Your mother. She was a strong Airbender. And stubborn. I didn't want her to marry your father. But she did. I wanted an Airbender for her, but where do you find them that time. They were gone. Destroyed by Sozin...My people...All gone. I didn't like your father. Anyways..Your mother was happy with him so I accepted him. Then you came and everything changed. We were all happy. After a year, the Dark Prince showed up, determined to destroy you. He had killed that old man which grave you saw the inscription. Your mother and father yelled at me to pick you up and run for it. So I did. I didn't want to, but I knew you would be finished if I didn't. Days later, I left you with a friend and went to look for Christina and Kuzon, but I only found their ashes.'

Zira started to cry. But Misty couldn't stop asking questions. She must go on.

'He killed my parents...because they stood in the way?'

'Yes, he wanted you. They've put up a good fight. I swore to protect you from him. That's why you had to train all your life. I knew you're going to face him in the future.

You must destroy him with your most powerful attack...Not Airbending. You must destroy him, there is no other way. He'll kill people who are standing in his way to you.'

'That day has arrived, Grandmother. No one is safe who is near me. I left my friends. I'm going to leave you, to train more, because the day we're facing each other is drawing near.'

'I understand.'

'Just one last question. How was my dad like? Was he a strong bender?'

Zira smiled.

'Yes he was. A very talented, strong bender. Christina learned him a bit of airbending herself. That was a fiasco, but he tried. He loved your mother and you like I've never seen someone love before.'

'Grandmother...'

'Yes?'

'Thanks. See you soon.'

'Good luck, my child.'

Misty left and Zira sat down on a rock and started to cry.

Misty started to run. She was confused and yet so determined to continue training her skills. That Dark Prince must be very strong, from what she understood, she must have some powers. And yet she don't know yet what that meant. But she'll find out soon enough.

_As long as I'm alone, he can't find me. I'm not ready to face him yet._

* * *

_I hate him. He's so good looking, nice and has great things on his name, like restoring the honour of the Fire Nation. AND he's the Fire Lord. That's why she must like him. He's perfect. That's why she doesn't want me, the fallen, banished warrior. But why? I'm good looking too and although I'm not perfect, I am a man. I hope he'll die tomorrow. He must die. I can't kill him because he's strong himself and he'll fry me anyway._

Lee was thinking in his bed.

_I'm going to try it one more time. If she doesn't want to date me, I'll look for other girls._

And with this thought, he fell asleep.

* * *

'MORNING, SUNSHINE!!'

'What? What's going on? Are they attacking? Where is... Aaaaah Toph, don't scare me like that.'

Toph was smirking at him. She loved making fun of people.

'Come on, breakfast is ready and we have a long way to go.'

'Allright, I'm coming.'

She left him alone to dress and he followed her.

Everyone at breakfast in silence.

They finished and went outside. Zuko left his uncle in charge and wore his fighting costume.

'We don't know were he is, but we must find him at any cost. So that means we don't stop until we find him, no matter how long it takes. So if someone wants to draw back then this is the right moment, because when you're in it, there is no way out.'

Zuko looked around. No one was hesitating. Katara was smiling encouragingly at him.

'Right, then. I have a plan. Toph can feel vibrations through the ground. Every single strange movement must be reported to me. Splitting up is no option. I'll tell you more about my plan later. Now we'll go to the place were he attacked all those people.'

Sokka nodded at him and climbed on Appa. The rest followed.

'Yip Yip.'

* * *

**A/U:**

Right. This was Chapter 4. I hope you all like it. I don't know if this is a good chapter...

**Please R&R**


End file.
